warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Myrtlepaw
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Myrtlekit |apprentice=Myrtlepaw |mother=Sorrelstripe |brother=Baypaw |foster brother=Flamepaw |foster sister=Finchpaw |mentor=Eaglewing |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Squirrelflight's Hope, ''Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Myrtlepaw is a pale brown she-cat. Myrtlepaw is a ThunderClan apprentice under Bramblestar's leadership with Eaglewing as her mentor. She was born as Myrtlekit to Sorrelstripe along with her brother Baypaw. She gained two foster siblings, Flamepaw and Finchpaw, after Sorrelstripe had to take care of them because their mother Sparkpelt was grieving over Larksong's and Flickerkit's deaths. Myrtlekit was later apprenticed as Myrtlepaw. History In The Broken Code ''Lost Stars :Myrtlekit is briefly seen along with her brother, Baykit, tumbling around with Flamekit and Finchkit as their mothers listen to the Clan meeting. Later, she and Baykit play with Sparkpelt's kits while being monitored by Sorrelstripe. When Bramblestar's body is brought to camp, she stares sadly at it. The Silent Thaw :She is now an apprentice by the name of Myrtlepaw and her mentor is Eaglewing. Needlepaw introduces Rootpaw to her and Baypaw at the Gathering and remarks that ThunderClan cats have weird names. Later, Myrtlepaw and her brother listen to Graystripe, who is telling them a story. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :Her mother nurses Sparkpelt's kits after the death of Flickerkit and Larksong. Squirrelflight spots Myrtlekit and Baykit sleeping with their mother, and Sorrelstripe is exhausted nursing all four kits. When Squirrelflight's spirit visits ThunderClan, she spots Sorrelstripe and her kits outside the nursery. Trivia Interesting facts *Mytlepaw and her brother have WindClan ancestry through Crowfeather. *Despite being older than Flamepaw and Finchpaw, they were apprenticed after them. **Furthermore, all four apprentices were apprenticed by Bramblestar's impostor. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Sorrelstripe: Brother: :Baypaw: Foster sister: :Finchpaw: Foster brother: :Flamepaw: Grandfather: :Lionblaze: Uncles: :Fernsong: :Snaptooth: Aunts: :Hollytuft: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: Great-grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: Great-grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: Great-uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Great-aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-great-uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Half-great-uncles/aunts: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: Great-great-uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-great-aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-great-aunts/uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Half-great-uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-great-grandfathers: :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Great-great-grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-great-great-aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-great-great-uncles: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-great-aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-great-great-uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-great-great uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-reat-great-half-uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-great-half-aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: First cousins: :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: :Flipclaw: Second cousins: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: Distant Ancestors: :Windstar's mother: :Gorsestar's mother: :Windstar's sister: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Micah's mother: :Micah: :Moth Flight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Bubbling Stream: :Honey Pelt: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Blue Whisker's three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) |''See more''}} Tree Genetic Foster External links * Notes and references ru:Миртолапкаde:Myrtenjungesfr:Myrtlepawfi:Myrtlepaw Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Apprentices Category:The Silent Thaw characters